peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 May 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-05-16 ;Comments *Peel mentions that after last night's programme, he decided to see the Cranes at Borderline in Oxford Street, but when he went there, he found out that it was cancelled and was not happy, so stayed at his friend's place, whose name was Lesley. He then plays a record called 'Where Is Lesley?' by the Bachelor Pad. After that, he plays a sample of the next track on the album called Eeek!, which he says that Lesley may sound like. *Peel plays a track from the Breeders covering the Beatles' Happiness Is A Warm Gun. He plays two tracks from their Pod album. *Peel plays two tracks from the Hit The North compilation album. *Peel plays a football record at the end of the show supporting the Scottish national team for the 1990 World Cup. The song is called Scotland Scotland by Rabble FC featuring Andy Stewart. Sessions *Levellers Five #1, recorded 19th April 1990. Tracklisting *R.S.H.: Laughing While Intoxicated (Dope House Mix) (12") Dopewax DW 007 @ & £ *Fluid: Tin Top Toy (7") Sub Pop £''' *Johnny Osbourne: Don't Bite The Hand (7") Digital-B *Levellers Five: Warning Shadows (session) *Bachelor Pad: Where Is Lesley? (album - Tales Of Hofmann) Imaginary *Bachelor Pad: Eeek! (album - Tales Of Hofmann) Imaginary (a short sample was played) *Silk Tymes Leather: The Rhyme Goes On (album - It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At) Geffen GHS 24289 '''@ *Breeders: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (album - Pod) 4AD & £ *Jack Musee: Abakhana Mwelinde (Peel says it is on a various artists compilation cassette called Bungomo Success, free with Songa! issue #1 fanzine that can be obtained by sending £2.50 to Phil Bunce, 104 High Street, Billingshurst, West Sussex) An example of Songa! #2 can be found on the Archive.org website here *Levellers Five: Mister Tell Me (session) *Krispy Three: Destroy All The Stereotypes (v/a album - Hit The North) Bop £''' *Inspiral Carpets: Commercial Rain (Hog Mix) (promo 12") Mute P DUNG 10 T '''@ :(31 Days In May 1990 trailer) *Drunk Tank: 'Hayride (7 inch)' (Radial) # £ *Shorty The President: Half Way Tree Pressure (v/a album - Let There Be Version, Rupie Edwards & Friends) Trojan TRLS 280 @''' *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Lions (v/a album - Hit The North) Bop *Levellers Five: Home (session) :(JP: 'Here's Terry Hunter, he played for Leeds didn't he?') Peel maybe thinking of Norman Hunter who played for Leeds United. There is no record of a Terry Hunter ever being in the Leeds squad. *Terry Hunter: Madness (Armando's House Mix) (12") Muzique MR004 '''@ *Breeders: When I Was A Painter (album - Pod) 4AD £''' *Llwybr Llaethog: Dinas Fawr (Big City) (album - Be?) Concrete Productions *Skin Yard: Stranger (7" - Stranger / This Lonely Place) Toxic Shock '''@ £ *Levellers Five: Shell (session) *Bim Sherman: Nightmare (album - Too Hot) Century :(JP: 'Of course, one man's nightmare is another man's, well, nightmare, and here's something that will get Nicky Campbell in the mood for his programme after the news') *Rabble FC Featuring Andy Stewart: Scotland Scotland (7") Stone Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 5 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 4 (with introductions) *2) 1990-05-xx Peel Show LE072 *3) 020A-B5868XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *4) 020A-B5868XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *5) 1990-06-0x Mostly Peel June 1990 *6) john-peel-21b-1990 ;Length *1) 1:30:39 (from 1:25:40 to 1:27:24) *2) 1:35:57 (43:30-1:03:15) *3) 0:44:44 *4) 0:42:07 *5) 1:11:21 (0:13:07 - 0:20:01) *6) 0:45:49 (0:08:56 - 0:30:00) (13:36-16:23, 18:58-21:45, 23:30-26:38 unique) ;Other *1) From Best Of Peel Vol 4 *2) Created from LE072 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1990 Lee Tape 72. *3-4) Recordings at the British Library. *5) Created from tapes SB833 and SB834 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Mostly Peel June 1990 *6) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 21 1990 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5868/1) *5) Mediafire *6) Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes